Especial De Navidad
by sakura9920
Summary: De Navidad


Era de día ma hermoso en la ciudad de tomoedad en una parte de una de las escuela en la hora de loch se encontraba una pareja de enamorados hablando de una fiesta que habrá en la mansión daidouji por la Navidad

Sakura: que bien ya quiero salir de la escuela para festejar la navidad

Shaoran: yo igual mi flor de cerezo ( la abrasa y la besa)

Tomoyo grabando con su camara: que hermoso video esto lo podré en su video de bodas

Sakura ?: ah. Ah ah tomoyo

Shaoran: daidouji

Meiling: yo con cuerdo con tomoyo en primo cuando se lo pedirás

Shaoran?: meiling

Meiling: oh cierto ya me acorde que se lo pe...( interrumpida)

Shaoran tapando le la boca a su prima: meiling cállate

Meiling: ah

 **Pov shaoran**

Casi arruina Meiling el regala que le tengo a mi flor por la navidad que bueno que ya esta todo listo para hoy en la novhe gracias a daidouji y a meiling y hiragisawa ( así se escribe el apellido de eriol si estoy mal corríjame si por comentarios)

 **Pov meiling**

Por poco meto la pata al decir eso espero que kinomoto no sospeche de lo que dije o mi primo me matara en pedazo

 **Pov tomoyo**

Ah meiling no sabe cuando callarse por poco arruina el regalo que le tiene li a sakura por la navidad y por que el también lo quiere ya

 **Pov sakura**

Pero que pasa por que todo se quedaron callados después de decir eso no entiendo

 **Pov**

Sakura: oigan chico ya sonó el timbre para entra a clase

Shaoran: es cierto vamos nos si mi flor de cerezo ? ( la abrasa de nuevo y se van al salon de clases)

Tomoyo: pero que romántico es lo que le regalara li a sakura hoy no puedo espera para grabarlo

Meiling: ah ah tomoyo no cambiaras verdad

Tmoyo: jajajajaajajajajaja ?

Después de decir eso se van al salon de clases en clase

Profeso: abra su libro en la pagina 32 y 37 léalo y hagan un resumen en parejas

Ya si estuvieron todo la clase asiendo eso y después de unas cuantas hora se termina la escuela y se van para sus casa a cambiarse la ropa para la fiesta y así que daron los chicos y chicas

Naoko

Rika

Chijaro

Tomoyo

Sakura

Shaoran

Yamasaki

Eriol

Ya en la casa de tomoyo todo estaba disfrutando de la fiesta

Shaoran: sakura de diviertes

Sakura: si shaoran es una fiesta super

Shaoran: quiere bailar con migo sakura ( le es tiende el brazo)

Sakura: si ( la toma)

Tomoyo grabando: pero que romántico

Meiling: ah tomoyo

Eriol: meiling li me permite a mi novia para bailar

Meiling: claro hiragisawa

Tomoyo: claro a y voy mi amor Meiling grabalos ( apuntando a los castaños) por favor

Meiling: si ok ( toma la cámara y lo aputa a los castaños)

Tomyo: gracias

Se van con eriol a bailar

Con los castaños

Sakura: no lo puedo creer que es una fiesta muy linda por que

Shaoran: por que mi flor

Sakura: estas tu a mi lado y nunca te irás de aquí

Shaoran: claro que no mi flor ( se a serca a sus labios )

Sakura: mi lobito ( tambien se acerca asta besarse )

Y asi ellos estuvieron hablando besándose mientras bailaban asta que llego las 12 de la noche y se empezaron abrazar por ser las 12 de la noche de navidad y luego fueron al árbol por algunos regalos que estaban ahí y se los dividieron el regalo que le corresponde a cada quien sakura le dio a shaoran una bufanda echa a mano y una camiseta y shaoran le dio un collar de cerezo y un vestido echo por tomoyo a sakura y tomoyo le dio un celular de la compañía de su mama de los nuevos a eriol y eriol un hermosa anillo y un vestido de Inglaterra y los demás cosa así por el estilo

Shaoran: y bien mi flor a un te falta abrí el otro regalo que te tengo

Sakura: mas shaoran te dije que no eran necesario muchos regalos para mi

Shaoran: clara que si ere mi amada novia y clara que debes tener muchos regalos míos mi flor

Sakura: shaoran ?

Shoaran: si guíeme mi flor para dártelo si

Sakura: ok mi lobito

Se van

Tomoyo: que bien ya se lo pedirá y que bueno que deje una cámara en el jardín para grabar tan hermosa de clarasion de matrimonio

Meiling: ah tomoyo

En el jardín

 **Pov sakura**

Que me dará ahora mi lobito le dije que no quería tantos regalos como el año paso

 **Flash back**

Estábamos en mi casa era Navidad y shaoran me dio 13 regalos todos hermoso pero exagerado eran 7 vestidos de salir 3 collares con arrestes 3 brazaletes de los mas caros

Sakura: ay mi lobito gracias pero no quiero tantos regalos con 2 estaba bien

Shaoran: claron que no tu merece eso y mas

Sakura: shoaran

Shaoran: eso de arriba no es muérdago

Sakura: eh si

Yo después nos besamos con amor

 **Fin del flash back**

Y así fue el año pasado con shaoran

Mire el jardín de la casa de tomoyo y estaba adornado de velas y en el quiosco había comida con flores rojas en medio y una cajita en sima de las mesa con un muérdago entre el medio que lindo se mira

Sakura: shoaran es hermoso

Shaoran: ? sabia que te iba a gustar ven ( me extiende su brazo) comamos

Sakura: si

Des Puedes de que termináramos de comer shaoran se para me toma de la mano agarra la cajita y me pone serca del muérdago

Shaoran: sakura ( se inclina y abre la cajita)

Sakura: shaoran que ases ( veo lo que tiene la cajita y mis ojos se empieza a llenar de lagrimas de felicidad)

Shairan: sakura kinomoto yo quiero decirte que si quieres casarte con migo

Sakura llornado de felicidad: si

Shaoran se para y me pone y anillo de compromiso y mi dedo y nos besamos

Sakura: te amo shaoran

Shaoran: y yo a ti te amo

Y así fue como me regalo el regalo mas hermoso que me a dado en todo en mundo y fue en navidad pasaron lo mese y ay nos casamos y estamos bebiendo juntos asiendo el amor en toda la casa que el compro para nosotros y yo estoy embarazada esperando un hijo de mi amado esposo llevo de embarazo 8 meses ya y a un sigo en la escuela a puto de terminar mi carrera igual que mi lobito un mes después ya paso que rápido pasan los mese estoy en el hospital dando a luz a mi hijo

Sakura: ah ahaha duele mucho

Doctor: aguante un poco señora li unos empujones mas y biene su bebe

Shaoran: sakura resiste si ya mero bien nuestro hijo vamos doctor a puré se a sacar a mi hijo

Sakura: ah ah ah shoran deja de hablar y ven a ca y toma mi mano o si no te pido el divorcio

Shaoran ? va con ella y le toma de la mano: todo estará bien mi amor

Sakura: ah ah ah ah

Y sale mi bebe de mi

Doctor: bien echo soñara li es un bebe sano

Me da a mi bebe en mi brazo

Doctor: como se llamara su bebe

Sakura y shaoran : hien li

Doctor: bien es un hermoso nombre para su bebe

Sharoan: si

Y de ahí nos fuimos a casa y vivimos como una familia feliz y todo por ese día de Navidad tengo a una familia que siempre quise

 **Fin**


End file.
